Entrando en donde no te conviene
by LuKa Megurine 3
Summary: Ella necesitaba dinero urgentemente...El estaba aburrido de la vida y de la gente superficial..que pasaria si ambos se encuentran, y a ella se le ocurre una idea de locos? please lean,no se van arrepentir!
1. Chapter 1

Entrando en donde no te conviene……

Summary: ella necesitaba dinero. Estaba desesperada y haria cualquier cosa por tenerlo. El un chico Dark que no miraba lo que sucedia a su alrededor…no tenia idea de que hacer con su vida.

Ahora…¿Que pasaria si ellos se conocen, pero no en las mejores condiciones?

-" Subete a la maldita moto, te dije!!"- el chico de ojos dorados la miro mal.

- " En ESO?? Estas loca…"-

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Prologo: El dinero mueve el mundo…

Dinero!!!!!!!

Como lo necesito..maldito sea el que lo invento..yo prefiero el trueque, como en las epocas de antes…

Pero no, algun idiota tenia que venir y crear el tal dólar..ese papel desgraciado que cuando eres niño miras con ilusion, porque sabes bien que ese pedazo de papel te podria dar muchos caramelos…lastima que cuando creces te das cuenta que no todo es como eso..

Ok..de seguro se preguntan quien soy?? Bueno pues me llamo Kagome Higurashi.., tengo 18 años y estoy desesperada…no quiero relatar mi patetica vida..pero quisiera que me conoscan..

Voy al colegio de mañana, vivo en tokio, normal…pero de seguro ustedes deben de saber que cuando en casa no hay dinero mamá anda histerica y papá revisa el calendario para ver cuando le viene el desgraciado salario, no me diran que no se sienten un poco inutiles??

Bueno, eso me pasa a mi….hace una semana que a Papá le llego una nota de que tiene una deuda de cómo no sé..lo que costaria una propiedad. Bueno, que les digo….eso se debe pagar no?? Y mi inteción es ayudar, pero no sé como..humm..tal vez buscando un empleo??

Ok..hoy ire despues de clases a ver si consigo algun trabajito..pero esperen..como voy a trabajar, a mi Madre eso no le gusta..Uhg!! que voy a hacer????

Capitulo 1 : Vidas Diferentes..

Las calles de Tokio estaban repletas de Alumnos que acababan de salir del colegio, encima era el ultimo dia de clases, osea ya llegaban las vacaciones de verano y obviamente los chicos salian como si acabaran de salir de la carcel, entre todos se puede distinguir a una chica de Cabellos negros, tez blanca y ojos azabaches, su mirada te daba a entender que su humor no iba de buenas y que si te acercabas podria llegar a morderte..

Una chica de tez morena y cabello bastante enrulado se le acerco por la espalda y la abrazo con fuerza, eso hizo que la chica soltara un grito algo frustrado..

Vamos Kagome es la segunda vez que me tiro encima de ti y ni siquiera te enojas, no me pegas o me das un sermon..dime amiga, que ocurre contigo?? – a Kagome parecio que le despertaron al oir esas palabras, miro a su amiga y confidente Yukio…

No es nada..solo..tengo algunos problemas en casa…ya sabes, quiero trabajar, pero mi Madre no quiere..uhg.. – se dirigieron a la plazita vecina del colegio y se sentaron, ahí conversaron sobre el problema que tenia Kagome y de cómo sus padres se ponian histericos cuando el dinero se terminaba, en fin Yukio se convirtio en la psicologa de la joven de cabellos azabaches..

Te agradesco por todo Yukio..por lo menos me escuchaste, es lo maximo que puedes hacer y te lo agradesco..Gracias amiga.. – Yukio sonrio y abrazo a Kagome…

Kagome…sabes que eres como mi hermanita y todo lo que me contaste me da mucha pena..hablare con mi padre para ver si no te consigo algún puesto, si?? – Kagome asintio sonrojada..- Ok…mi novio me esta esperando amigita., asi que me tengo que ir..te quiero un montón, oiste?? Felices vacaciones… – y Kagome se quedo sola..al llegar en su barrio se encontro con Hoyo, el chico que le gustaba demasiado, pero el muy inutil la habia rechazado..la joven suspiro derrotada y entro a su casa..

" Hogar…dulce Hogar…."

Diablos Yuri, que no ves que trato de hacer que esta mierda de dinero alcanze para pagar la Luz y el Agua!!! Eres una insensible.. - Si, Dulce hogar…

Quiero el divorcio!! No te aguanto más…eres, un terco egoista-machista!!! – y el sonido de un vaso roto se oyó por toda la casa..

Kagome subio a su habitación,tiro sus cosas en la cama, se cambio de ropa y se dirigio a la habitacion de Souta, su hermano menor..al entrar encontro al chico en la cama llorando..

Souta…no llores por favor…sabes que no se van a separar, todos los dias dicen lo mismo pero siempre acaban disculpandose, vamos…levantate..hoy es Viernes, vamos a la plaza a tomar un helado y luego vamos a jugar video juegos, si?? – el niño se limpio las lagrimas y la miro dudoso..

De donde conseguiras dinero para ir a tomar un helado e ir a jugar?? – la chica sonrio..

Yukio me presto algito, ya sabes como es…te cambias y salimos?? – el niño sonrio y de un salto metio en el placard sus manos..la joven sonrio con alegria, ella lo unico que queria era que su hermano fuera feliz, lo demas no le importaba..aunque a su madre y padre amara, ellos estaban en el segundo lugar..

Yukio siempre te da dinero Kagome, tu no trabajas para ella? – la chica negó – es enserio?? Yo pensé que era tu novia, ya sabes, nadie te presta dinero así., sin ningún favor..ella es rara.. – Kagome le hizo el dedo del medio.

Envidiame hermanito.. – le sacó la lengua, el pequeño solo sonrio, en ese momento el celular de la chica sono, la joven atendio y despues de unos 5 minutos de conversación y de aguantar a su hermano, quien le hacia gestos mientras ella trataba de no gritarle, colgó y una enorme sonrisa se formó en sus labios..

Y…quien era?? -

Yukio… – la sonrisa de la joven era enorme…su hermano la miró ceñudo..

¿ y??? – la chica abrazo a su hermanito y le dio un beso en la frente..

Souta…Tengo un trabajo!! – el niño sonrio – trabajare en la casa del gobernador!!! No crees que es magnifico?? Mamá y Papá estaran muy…oh…ellos no quieren que trabaje..-

Genial…no le cuentes nada, yo prometo ayudarte hermana.. – ambos se abrazaron y salieron de la casa.., despues de ver que sus padres ya charlaban como dos seres razonables obviamente..

En Otra Parte…

Camino por toda la mansión como veinte veces, no hablo con nadie, no le grito a nadie y mucho menos se rio con alguien…un joven de largos cabellos negros atado a una coleta, de prenda bastante rockera y de caminar algo distraido se encontraba sentado en un enorme sillon, miró a su alrededor y al ver que una chica de cabellos castaños y demasiados lacios se acercaba a él, sacó de su bolsillo un Ipod y hizo como si no hubiera visto a la joven..esta se paró en frente suyo y le sonrio, el chico tenia los ojos cerrados, como si estuviera demasiado concentrado en la musica..

Oye…Inuyasha…Bebé..mirame… – el chico hizo como si se estuviera durmiendo, entonces la joven se sentó en su regazo y le dio un beso, el chico abrio los ojos y se solto del abrazo asesino que la joven le daba, la chica sin embargo sonrio y le saco la lengua..

Kikyo..eres tan molesta, ya te dije que hoy no estoy de humor para siquiera verte..asi que…- dejo la frase al aire, se levanto de un salto y se alejo de la joven a paso rapido pero desganado, Kikyo solo lo observo algo confusa, luego resoplo y entorno los ojos.

I-D-I-O-T-A!!!!!!!!!!- Esas fueron las palabras que salieron de los finos labios de la chica que lo siguio para regañarlo, en eso el joven se da la vuelta y la observa.

Tomas helados??? Tengo ganas de salir…nos vamos?? –la sonrisa que pusó la joven hizo que el chico se sonrojara..

Vamos!!! –y lo tomo de la mano para salir como los novios que eran, claro, según ella, ya que Inuyasha la veia como una amiga..

Se sentaron en una de las mesas que se encontraban casi al frente de la puerta, Kagome miraba a su hermano con una sonrisa ensimismada, el chico devoraba su helado con bastante ternura y alegria, la chica sonreia, por esa escena de ternura ella daria la vida..queria mucho a su hermano y jamás permitiria que nadie le hiciera daño..por eso habia aceptado el trabajo que Yukio le propuso..para que su hermano no tuviera inconvenientes en las vacaciones..

Suspiro con algo de cansancio, miró por la puerta, y vio como una chica de hermosos cabellos castaños y muy lacios abrazaba a un chico muuy….¿Emo?, bueno, al menos tenia pinta de rockero o eso ella creia..miró al joven y este al sentir su mirada la miró, Kagome se quedó algo sorpendida..wouw..que ojos..el chico tenia unos preciosos ojos…Dorados..la joven bajo la vista bastante superada..que chico más atractivo…su piel y cabello contrastaban a la perfección con esos ojazos que tenia..pero luego miró a la chica, ups…la joven era muy blanca y de ojos azabaches, sus rasgos eran muy refinados, y su ropa parecia muy costosa..vaya..chicos como el nunca estarian solteros, además que chicas así de bonitas como esa joven siempre se llevaban lo bueno..

Al salir del local no pudo evitar mirar hacia la mesa de la pareja de " Cullen" como ella les habia puesto el nombre, estos jovenes estaban muy concentrados en el otro, Kagome desvio la vista y siguio a su hermano que corria hacia la casa de Videos…

Que Vida la nuestra, no?? –

Continuara….

Holas!!!! Que les parecio?? Se que es algo largo pero es la introducción de cómo viven los dos, uno con demasiados lujos, y la otra con el corazón en la mano por la falta de dinero…ojala le guste, porfavor diganme su opinion y si les gusta.., prometo mucho InuyashaXKagome, ni se imaginan lo que va a suceder en este fic bastante realista, dios ojala alguien lo lea..ya saben soy nueva y me encantaria tener publico…

Con todito mi amor..

Victoria Cullen-Himura…


	2. Chapter 2

Entrando donde no te conviene…..

Capitulo 2: El Muerto…..

Quería tirarse a un acantilado y era un hecho...Yukio le había llevado a conocer la casa del gobernador y obviamente la Señora esposa había quedado encantada con Kagome.

Limpieza en habitaciones era el trabajo que tendría, además de supervisar todas las áreas de la casa para cerciorarse de que todo estuviera en orden…

Ahora se encontraba mirando la tele con bastante pereza y la razón por la que quería tirarse a un acantilado era que había vuelto a ver al chico de la heladería, este era nada más ni nada menos que el hijo del Gobernador..Ja-ja y Ja… al verlo casi hecha un florero…

Kagome gimió atormentada, el chico ni la reconoció…pero que tonta! Se golpeo la cabeza con la mano, la chica que estaba con él, era de seguro su todo…que rabia sentía, ella nunca podría conocer lo que era el amor…trato de sacarse de la cabeza esos ojos dorados y apago la tele…se levanto, observo a su alrededor…la casa estaba muy callada, ni un grito, ni un mocoso fastidiando…donde se metieron todos?…ya hecha un mar de preguntas se dirigió a su habitación, hizo con bastante desgano sus tareas y se quedo dormida…

Un ruido algo molesto le hizo despertar de su siesta, abrió los ojos y miró a su alrededor y vio que era su celular que estaba sonando, lo tomo entre sus manos y atendió sin ni siquiera mirar quien llamaba...

Hola? - la voz de Yukio le hizo saltar de la cama...

Kagome? No me digas que estabas durmiendo?..- la joven puso en alta voz su celular y se recostó de nuevo…

Si…estoy de vacaciones, y han pasado casi seis días de que terminaron las clases….ya sabes…me agarro la pereza desprevenida…hummm...….pasa algo Yuki-San?- Kagome escucho del otro lado de la línea un llanto…- Amiga, pasa algo?- la voz de Yukio era de total dolor..

Enishi me corto…dijo que no iba a funcionar…me pidió que fuéramos amigos, y le dije que no…no puedo ser la amiga de alguien que amo…Kagome, me duele lo que me hizo…- el llanto de Yukio aumento y Kagome se sintió muy mal..era el primer novio de Yukio, hace un mes que andaban juntos…y según Kagome el chico parecía bueno, pero las apariencias engañan...

Ay...Yukio…enserio lo siento muchísimo…que idiota es…Que te dijo? -

Me dijo que no…había otra, pero obviamente no le creo...mañana cumplíamos un mes de noviazgo…oh Kagome me quiero morir…parecía tan dulce…-

Ese idiota me va a escuchar! Dalo por muerto! Que horas son? Yukio, voy hablar con él y luego voy para tu casa…por favor no te cuelgues del ventilador, entendido?-

…hummm..., claro que no...déjalo amiga...yo creo que podré superarlo...Se que fue muy dulce, pero me doy cuenta de que no me quería por eso me dejó, en cierta parte estoy agradecida porqué decidió que no quería jugar más de lo que estaba jugando conmigo…déjalo si? además te estoy llamando porque la Señora Taisho te llamo y jamás le atendiste…le dije que yo me iba a encargar de darte su recado...ah…Kagome…? -

Ah…si?- oh..no..por favor no…ojala no le echen del trabajo…ni siquiera fue a trabajar todavía…su mala suerte no podía perseguirla tanto…o si?

La Señora Taisho quería que vayas para las 17 hs a su casa…es que falleció el Padre del

Señor Inu no…y te necesitan ahí para preparar el velorio…y cuidar de los hijos de la familia…eh…crees poder hacerlo?Ahora son las 15:50 amiga…- a Kagome se le subieron los colores…su primer día seria en un velorio?Genial, la suerte estaba de su lado..

Aja…Claro que si Yukio! Pero no sabes hasta que hora? digo...luego necesito ir a verte para darte mi apoyo…tú me preocupas Yuki...- la chica mientras hablaba se preparaba para irse...- Enishi algún día se va arrepentir el haberte hecho esto…y si tiene otra, ella no lo va amar como tu lo haces…es tan idiota..ojala pronto reciba su castigo...ay!ya lo odio…-

Gracias Kagome…el recibirá su castigo…tarde o temprano…pero se que lo recibirá….gracias amiga, dé verdad, el hecho de que te preocupes me pone algo y ni idea amiga…pero si es por el permiso, yo hablare con tu madre y le diré que hay una pequeña fiesta en casa y quiero que te quedes a dormir, luego te vienes cuando terminas...cenas aquí y vemos una peli te parece? - Kagome río por lo bajo..

Cosas de Chetos…guacala….hummm...….amiga, claro que si…jajaja iré después de terminar y me contaras que paso con el animal ese…ok? – Yukio río despacito,como si le costase reír..

Claro Kagome…entonces nos vemos más tarde? –

Dalo por hecho amiguita! Te quiero Yuki-Chan! –

Yo también!gracias por el apoyo amiga..nos vemos!Suerte.. – y la llamada termino,Kagome fue a la cocina, escribió una nota y luego de mirarse en el espejo salio corriendo para la casa del gobernador..

1 hora después…..

Iba y venia, traía y llevaba….le dolía las manos…y era un hecho que trabajar dolía un montón, al llegar la Señora Taisho le agradeció por venir, luego le indico el porque la necesitaba…la Señora tenia 3 hijos, uno de 9 años y dos casi adultos, uno de 19 y otro de 24…obviamente Kagome tendría que cuidar del de 9 años...los otros dos eran unos viejos..., así que no habría del porque preocuparse…

Ahora mismo la joven se encontraba repartiendo café a los parientes, viendo de paso que el pequeño Shippo no hiciera alguna travesura o se pusiera a llorar al ver a su difunto Abuelo...el trabajo era algo fuerte ya que el gobernador no dejaba de llorar y en una ocasión la madre del señor se desmayo….

Tú eres Higurashi Verdad? – una joven de unos 20 años se acerco a Kagome,era una de las que trabajaba en el lugar, y no paraba de mirar a la chica…la joven tenia el cabello castaño largo y liso atado en una coleta alta, iba bien arreglada y era muy bonita, parecía muy amable..

Eh..si…necesitas algo? – a Kagome le daba pena hablar con desconocidos..así que se sonrojo...

Ah, que mal educada….me llamo Sango Himura...ah...no necesito nada…solo que Yuki me hablaba mucho de una joven llamada Higurashi...me dijo que era su mejor amiga y que te apreciaba mucho…y tiene razon, te sonrojas al hablar con desconocidos… - en ese momento un joven se acerca a ambas chicas, Sango se sonrojo y Kagome lo miro con curiosidad…

Perdonen pero no vieron a Shippo? – ouch..Kagome era la encargada del pequeño..la chica bajo su bandeja en la mesa de la cocina y miro hacia los costados.

Yo soy la encargada de cuidarlo..déjame buscarlo… - el chico le sonrío y le guiño, Sango le dio un golpe en la cabeza al joven que la miro algo asustado.

Oye…solo trataba de asustarla un poco…ya sabes, es la nueva.. –

Tranquila Kagome…Shippo de seguro esta durmiendo, no le hagas caso a este idiota..solo trata de asustarte…Miroku… - el gesto de Sango le hizo entender a Kagome que solo bromeaba y su corazón que le estaba por matar del susto volvió a latir normalmente...

Ah...ya veo…de todos modos gracias, tengo que ir a verle al pequeño... –

Cuando quieras bonita…me llamo Miroku…para servirte... -

Miroku alias el Mujeriego…dirás…Kagome te recomiendo que no confíes en este hombre...es todo un Don Juan… - el chico se acerco a la joven Sango y le dio una nalgada, Kagome observo la escena mega sonrojada...

Etto…yo creo que.. debo irme…. – puff...! Un cachetazo bastante doloroso se escucho por toda la cocina. Sango le había propinado un buen golpe a Miroku.

No me vuelvas a tocar…o si no te acusare que trataste de violarme aquí,y ahora mismo… -

Pero Sanguito…mi amor por ti es único…

Si por cada trasero que ves lo proclamas verdad? – la joven se sintió fuera de lugar en la pelea, así que con una reverencia salio del lugar…

Camino buscando la habitación del pequeño Shippo por la gigantesca casa-mansión o como le llamen...

Al final de uno de los pasillos escucho la voz del niño y otra más...se asusto, el tendría que estar durmiendo…se acerco a la puerta y miro por el rabillo de ella...

El pequeño se encontraba en el regazo de un muchacho, el niño abrazaba al joven y este le acariciaba la cabeza...

Entonces…algún día lo volveré a ver? Yo ya lo extraño…el me dijo que donde se iba ir se puede dormir y descansar sin estudiar, lo envidio en cierta parte porque yo detesto estudiar…y tu? –

Ah…Shippo…lo volverás a ver…hummm...…obviamente, pero no todavía…digo...te tienes que hacer viejo y feo para dejar de estudiar…por ahora deberías estudiar y dejar de pensar que te quieres reunir con él…eres un enano...todavía te falta muchísimo por aprender...ah, creo que te sirve lo que te digo verdad? – Kagome había escuchado la conversación y ahora le daba pena entrar...pero lo hizo de todos modos…

Disculpen que les interrumpa...soy la encargada de cuidar de Shippo, vengo a…eh...ver si esta bien… - ambos se dieron la vuelta y miraron a la chica, ella obviamente se tropezó al tratar de entrar...el niño corrió a sus brazos y la abrazo, el joven la miro y luego se levanto con pereza.

Ya era hora de que vinieras, tienes suerte…casi le mando avisar a mi madre de que su niñera lo dejo abandonado...de todos modos...hummm..., estas aquí., así que...creo que ya me voy… - Kagome no podía creerlo, era el chico que tenia los ojos dorados...y le habia hablado! No pudo evitar agachar la mirada al verlo cruzarse a su lado, el chico hizo como si le diera igual que ella estuviera en la habitación y salio de ella, no sin antes darle un beso al pequeño.

Te quiero Inuyasha… luego ven que quiero ver un anime contigo…pero sin la bruja de Kikyo...esta bien? – el joven sonrío de lado y salio del lugar...Kagome lo miro algo atontada y molesta, que engreído era, ni siquiera la miro con cortesía, ah, claro…ella era la empleada...

Oye…como te llamabas? – el pequeño la miraba con ternura...

Kagome Higurashi..Ey, Shippo, ese era tu hermano...? – el niño le sonrío.

Si es mi hermano...ah, es algo raro, no habla con nadie, y su novia es mala, se cree la más linda del mundo…esta muy equivocada, hay mujeres mas bonitas que ella...y tu Kagome, tienes novio? –

No...no tengo por que? – ambos tomaron asiento en la cama...

Inuyasha dijo que te vio una vez en una heladería con un niño, yo pensé que podría ser tu hijo…es que no tengo amigos…nadie me quiere hablar...porque Inuyasha, es muy raro, el suele llorar mucho y decir que la vida no tiene sentido…yo lo quiero mucho y se que tiene que aparecer la chica que lo haga cambiar...Kagome, el es muy bueno sabes… - la joven lo miro con ternura, pobre familia...pobre niño y pobre Inuyasha….. – me ayudarías a encontrar a la chica para el? Tu pareces muy buena...y creo que eres perfecta para ese papel..que dices?

Ah..de acuerdo pequeño…pero ahora ya son las nueve de la noche, no crees que tienes que dormir algo?digo porque así mañana te levantas temprano para ayudarle a tu mamá y a tu papá…que dices? – el niño se acomodo en la cama y bostezo muy cansado... – sabes Shippo? Eres un buen niño, nunca cambies si? Ahora como el dulce niño que eres descansa si? Yo voy a estar aquí para velar tu sueño… - el pequeño después de unos minutos de conversación con la chica se quedo dormido…Kagome al ver que ya no se despertaría salio de la habitación, al cerrar la puerta, unos ojos ámbares la miraron con desprecio...

Sirvienta…quiero que te encargues de despachar a los invitados para que luego te marches...entendido? – o.o Kagome miró al hombre frente suyo y no era Inuyasha, era un tipo igualito a él solo que más…grande,musculoso,alto….y…mmm...más guapo…pero miraba a la chica con desprecio,osea era lindo y todo pero era un monstruo en carácter..la chica tembló al escucharlo.

Si señor… - y cuando iba a retirarse otra voz masculina intervino su escapatoria...

Porque tratas así a los empleados…no te hagas el Hitler...porque te va a ir mal…hermano... – la chica miro al chico que no podía sacarlo de su cabeza, este la miro por segundos, para luego clavar su mirada en el hombre que tenía frente suyo...

No te metas enano…no me busques por que no estoy de humor…y tu...ve hacer lo que te pido...

Perdón? – Kagome no sabia que decir...

Sesshomaru…yo no te tengo miedo…y me meto donde quiero….idiota... – oh, oh, el hermano mayor se acerco con rabia a Inuyasha lo empujo contra la pared, la chica quiso intervenir, pero Inuyasha la empujo haciendo que esta cayera al suelo...

Basta! – Miroku apareció corriendo en la escena estirando al chico de Sesshomaru...la joven miro la escena aterrorizada, que diablos? – que sucede aquí? –

Bah! Es culpa de esta mocosa… - Inuyasha miro a Kagome con odio en los ojos, la chica lo miró sin entender..

Que? Yo no hice nada…ellos se empezaron a pelear como si nada..yo no tengo nada que ver.. lo digo enserio.. –

Es cierto eso Sesshomaru? – el hombre miro el techo y sonrío con benevolencia.

Es culpa de la chica…lo que pasa es que ella estaba por robar algo, y como yo la vi,empeze a regañarla,en eso Inuyasha viene y defiende a la sanguijuela…yo solo hice lo que era correcto.. –

Higurashi…ven conmigo por favor…Inu, ve a darte un baño y duerme que ya son 3 días que estas sin descansar.. – la joven miro sin entender nada y siguió a Miroku…

Miroku..yo no iba a robar..yo solo… - fue callada por la voz del chico.

Eso lo veremos…ahora cállate.. –

Que? – la joven se cayo y sin decir nada fueron donde la Señora Taisho… - es enserio Miroku…

Si Kagome…muy enserio… -

No podía creerlo…se encontraba en la cocina, esperando que los invitados se retiraran para ser juzgada por algo que ella no había hecho…miro aburrida el techo, luego recorrió con la mirada la enorme cocina…tenia un sueño y una pequeña punzada en la cabeza le estaba molestando…y vaya fiesta… UPS… que descerebrada, hablando de fiestas…Yukio, su gran salvación, etto, su gran amiga…

Miro a su alrededor, nadie, todos estaban ocupados en una tarea, ella era la única vaga que se encontraba sentada mirando las bacterias del suelo…

Saco el celular y llamo a su amiga del alma, le contó lo sucedido y esta se puso como un

Animal, pues, según ella, Sesshomaru era hombre muerto por haber mentido…

Kagome…espérame que dentro de 25 minutos estoy por ahí… no te pongas mal, yo sé que tu nunca harías eso… eres una chica muy inocente para imaginarte robando! –

Después de unos 30 minutos Yukio llegó a la casa del gobernador, muy tranquila…

Esa mujer con ganas de matar a cierto chico había desaparecido…

Yukio tomó de la mano a su amiga y se dirigieron a la habitación de cierto hombre bastante guapo pero arrogante…Kagome estaba temblando del miedo…

No es necesario hablar con Sesshomaru-San...el no tuvo nada que ver…enserio Yukio... vamos a casa… -

Oh, si que tiene que ver mucho! Miroku me dijo que, el te acuso de ladrona... – llegaron frente a la puerta de la designada habitación del Taisho mayor… - Sesshomaru… abre la maldita puerta o la hecho abajo en este instante…

Yukio… esto no esta bien… soy muy joven… -

Callada Kagome… Sesshomaru! Dije que abras la maldita puerta! –

Ouch… - Kagome quería correr y esconderse debajo de las sabanas de su cama...en el instante que Yukio empezó a decir groserías, la puerta de cierto hombre se abrió...

Que Mierda quieres estupida prima? – la voz de Sesshomaru sonaba algo gutural y maléfica para Kagome, pero al parecer a Yukio ni le importo eso, pues empezó a llamar a cierta chica...

Donde esta Rin? Vamos aclarar esto frente a tu querida noviecita... llámala idiota... – de los ojos de Yukio parecían salir fuego…

Ella no tiene nada que ver en esto... esta niña es una ladrona y punto! Ahora lárguense de mi casa… - Kagome se dio la media vuelta pero Yukio la retuvo del brazo.

Ni lo pienses Sessho…ella no iba a robar nada! Admite que discutiste con Rin y por eso estas de un humor menstrual! Kagome jamás robaría, la conozco demasiado bien...no puedes por gusto hacer que se echen empleados, eso esta mal primo...y… no me iré hasta que le digas a tu Madre que confundiste las cosas...ahora admítelo... –

….. –

Yukio vámonos por favor… - La chica de azabaches cabellos estaba cansada, todo le daba vueltas, un dolor intenso en la cabeza hizo que se recostara por la pared observando lo que estaba sucediendo.

Silencio Kagome, es que mi primo esta en sus días..., ya sabes... el es peor que una mujer, cada vez que pelea con su novia esta de un humor... ahora Sesshomaru... que harás? –

Yo? Hummm...…a ver, déjame pensarlo… - los ojos de ambas chicas brillaron con esperanza pues el tono gutural había desaparecido... – pues yo… pensándolo bien...NADA… así que ahora váyanse… - una voz femenina se sintió en el lugar...todos voltearon a ver...

Que Mierda pasa aquí? – una mujer de unos 21, de cabellos ondulados negros, tez blanca y ojos chocolate se acercaba al lugar, en su mano llevaba una gorrita marrón...Sesshomaru se tenso al verla…

Rin! Que suerte que estas por aquí…etto, veras, necesito tu ayuda… - Yukio hablaba tiernamente a la mujer, esta le sonrío.

Claro Yuki…dime…HOLA SESSHOMARU… - el hombre bajo la mirada hacia el suelo y Yukio supo que había acertado con su hipótesis…

Es mi primo… esta insoportable... –

Que raro… el siempre sonriente…. u.ú -

Veras… Kagome empezó a trabajar hoy…yo le había recomendado a mi tía, pues, es una chica de confianza, ya sabes…me conoces bien, jamás metería a la casa gente mala…todos los que trabajan aquí nunca han fallado… - Rin asintió, la joven prosiguió... – como veras, Sesshomaru, acuso a esta joven de haber intentado robar algo…pero es imposible, ella sabe en donde esta metida…no sería capaz de hacer eso…Rin…creeme Kagome no hizo tal cosa… - Rin le sonrio a Kagome, esta se sonrojo… era la primera vez que se metia en un lio, en el que ella nada tenia que ver…además la puntada que tenia en la frente le dolia mucho.

Amor…es cierto eso…dime…Kagome no estaba haciendo tal cosa verdad? – Sesshomaru la miro con odio... – vamos SESSHOMARU…no seas bruto, madura de una jodida vez…

Ú.ú No diré nada… -

Orgulloso... –

Amorcito…mi paciencia es pequeña… -

No diré nada, a menos que te saques esa gorra ridícula… -

Nani? Otra vez con eso? Ya lo dejamos bastante aclarado…el tema esta zanjado, la gorra se queda en mi cabeza, y si no te gusta vete a dormir… -

Muy buena idea…hasta mañana entonces… - Rin tomo del brazo a su novio.

Alto hay querido… - lo apretó contra la puerta… - ahora Mi amor…dime, y no me mientas o el hijo que llevo dentro mío muere…, no quieres eso verdad? –

Tu no podrás hacerlo…es nuestro hijo… - los ojos del hombre se abrieron como platos...

Yo no lo matare…tu lo harás si mientes… - la mujer acaricio el pequeño bulto que se encontraba creciendo en su interior... – deja la maldita gorra, y dime…esta niña estaba robando? No me mientas, sabes que Yahiko y yo odiamos que nos mientan… - Kagome y Yukio pasaron a ser parte del público, pues ambas se apartaron de la pareja...

Tal vez….tal vez vi. mal… -

Suficiente prueba… - Rin lo miró con una enorme sonrisa... – Kagome, sabía que no eras culpable…

Eh? Yo…etto… - la chica tomo su cabeza entre sus manos, pues sintió un mareo…

Kagome? Amiga, estas bien? – Yukio al acercarse a la chica noto como la piel de su amiga estaba helada y temblaba…

No… - y después de tambalearse todo se volvió oscuro para Kagome…

Continuara…..

Hola! Gracias por los comentarios…me hicieron muy feliz! Espero que este capi le haya gustado…esta larguito, no? Hummm... mucha inspiración parece n.n disculpne por haber tardado una eternidad… estaba escasa de recursos ya saben…

Dejen sus reviews porfa...Si? Los Quiero!

También me pueden dar ideas, ya saben acepto de todo para mejorar…

Ah...tambien quiero mandar un besote y un abrazo a mi Osito...Fabricio Ti Amo...Mi ToD! Se que vas a leer esto y quiero que sepas que sos mi AmoooOR! Nunca me olvides…me has sacado de la soledad, sos mi refugio si no tengo salida...Te Amo!

Jane!


End file.
